Alternate Future
by Wormmon456
Summary: Set in the future where Spicer rules the world (Time After Time Pt 1). Chase and Wuya meet a member of the revolution, and offer to help her, But time is running out. OCxOCxChase (makes more sense if you read the story)


_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christy Hui. I also don't own the character Katniss Everdeen, she belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

_A/N: This story is set in the future where Jack Spicer rules the world and he has the Xiaolin locked up to fight his robotic jungle cats, and the Heylin are trapped in the basement (or wherever he had them). I would assume there were some sort of revolutions going on, after all Jack can't have been a very good ruler right? Also, I don't think the episode 'Time After Time Pt 1' told us the exact date of the future, so I will make that up. At this point in the story, Omi is still in the past and hasn't changed the future yet._

**2nd January 2059, 11.00 PM**

It had now been ten years since Jack Spicer ruled the world and the revolution was beginning to grow stronger everyday. Brandi Devlin thought that was down to Katniss Everdeen and her efforts in this war again Jack Spicer. If Katniss wasn't around, the fight would have been lost a long time ago, and Brandi and her family would either be dead or locked up in the mansion with Jack's other prisoners.

Brandi left her hut and went to the leader's. Tarik Ayers was a good leader, Brandi thought, but she didn't like his youngest son, Josue, nor Josue's plan. Josue wanted to surrender to Spicer, and beg for forgiveness. Brandi thought they were lucky that Josue was not the leader, nor likely to ever be. When she entered the hut, Josue came over. "I'm sorry, Miss Ayers, but my father is busy planning with the important people. You'll have to come back when the meeting is over." Josue sneered at her.  
"It's important that I speak with Tarik." Brandi tried to ignore Josue's tone.  
"As I said, he's in a meeting. Come back tomorrow." Josue began to push Brandi out of the hut.

Brandi scowled as she went back to her hut. She knew Spicer had found their location, she knew he would be coming. She should have told Josue, then he would have had to let her inside. She was just about to enter her hut, when she heard sounds of a robot approaching. She saw Katniss running towards the sound, along with the other warriors, and quickly went inside.

She found her father preparing to leave. "Father, you can't go outside!" Brandi scolded him.  
"I must. I have to help our people." Mr Devlin kissed his daughter before running outside and joining the fight.  
"He's going to get himself killed one of these days." Brandi's mother commented from the kitchen.  
"I know, but there's no way we can stop him." Brandi sighed.  
"I guess not... Brandi, would you go out and look for the twins? They haven't come home yet." Her mother sounded worried.  
"Sure, Mom. They're probably at the usual spot." Brandi went to go look.

She cut around the forest, thinking it too dark in there, and found her way to the lake she played at with the six year old twins.  
"Dante? Ayla?" Brandi called, as she tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail. The only reply she got was the giggling of children. Brandi smiled and moved towards the sound. The giggling turned into screaming, and Brandi ran. She stumbled upon the scene, and her blue eyes widened in horror. Her brother Dante was lying on the ground, and he wasn't breathing. Ayla was pressed up against a tree, with a robot moving towards her.  
"Stop!" Brandi screamed. The robot turned and moved towards Brandi, she guessed it saw her as more of a threat since she was older at sixteen.  
"Ayla, run!" Brandi yelled, before running straight into the forest. She heard the robot following her, then she heard more robots surrounding her. Brandi sighed, and stopped running. The robots quickly grabbed her. Brandi struggled, and the robots knocked her out before she could escape.

**3rd January 2059, 12.00 AM**

Brandi slowly opened her eyes. Although her vision was quite blurry, she could see she was in some kind of room and she noticed two other people in the room. One of them, a woman she thought, was chained to the wall. The other, she couldn't tell their gender, was chained to some sort of machine. Brandi noticed a cage in the corner of her eye. That made at least three people in the room with her. Brandi moaned and closed her eyes again. The light was beginning to hurt them.  
"I see your awake." A male voice said. The voice sounded quite cocky, and Brandi silently groaned. "Go away, Josue." Brandi snapped.  
"My name is Chase Young, not Josue." The male voice corrected her. Brandi opened her eyes again, and noticed the blurriness had gone. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw that the person on the machine was a man. His eyes were a yellow colour, and his hair was long and black. He was wearing some kind of armour, with gloves and boots.  
"Are you a warrior?" Brandi asked the man, who nodded in answer.  
"Where am I?" Brandi looked around.  
"You don't know?" The woman asked. Brandi thought back. She remembered Dante on the ground, Ayla screaming from a tree and robots...  
"Jack's mansion!" Brandi realised.  
"Yes. The robots brought you in here a few hours ago." Chase nodded.  
"Robots? Did they have... another girl? Younger than me, about six, with blonde hair?" Brandi asked. Chase shook his head.  
"Not that I saw." Brandi sighed in relief.  
"That means Ayla is safe." Brandi smiled, despite her situation.  
"Ayla?" Chase was intrigued.  
"My little sister. She's technically not part of the resistance yet, neither was Dante, my brother..." Brandi went silent for a moment.  
"He was... was killed by the robots... but Ayla must have survived. I led the robots away from her. Thats how I got captured." Brandi explained.

Brandi looked up at her arms. Like the woman, she was chained to a wall. Brandi went through every escape possibility in her head, but couldn't think of one that would help her in this situation.  
"I can't just fight my way out of this..." She muttered to herself. Chase looked surprised.  
"You can fight?" He asked.  
"Yep. My father taught me once I turned ten." Brandi replied.  
"What is your name, girl?" The woman asked.  
"Brandi Devlin." Brandi smiled, she was beginning to like these people. They seemed to hate Spicer as much as her and her people.  
"I'm Wuya." Then Brandi heard a voice coming from the cage she saw earlier.  
"I'm Hannibal Roy Bean." Brandi turned to the cage, and saw a large bean, with an evil smirk on his face. She instantly disliked him.

"Is this the only place where prisoners go?" Brandi asked Chase.  
"No. There were some other prisoners elsewhere, the Xiaolin monks." Brandi was surprised. "Really? Did they get free or something?" Hannibal answered before Chase could think of a reply. "We heard that they were killed by Spicer's robots. And we were kept seperate from them as we are Heylin. I doubt you are Heylin though, girl." Brandi frowned.  
"My name is Brandi. And I don't even really know what a Heylin is. My father said Spicer is Heylin... Could I be here because I'm part of the resistance?" Brandi questioned.  
"That might be the reason." Hannibal nodded.  
"Well, Tarik will come for me. And he'll bring the warriors." Brandi sounded like she wanted to believe that.  
"And who is Tarik?" Hannibal asked.  
"The leader. His youngest son, Josue, is an idiot and his elder son Ike is quite nice. Tarik is a good leader." Brandi explained.  
"If he comes, he will die." Hannibal smirked when Brandi looked horrified.  
"What! You must be mistaken. Tarik and Katniss Everdeen, she's the leader of the warriors, they are great warriors. They will defeat Spicer." Brandi argued.  
"No, they will die. And then Spicer will decide your too dangerous to keep alive." Hannibal smirked when Brandi went quiet.

Hannibal was wrong. He had to be. Brandi didn't believe him at all. Tarik and Katniss would rescue her, and she would persuade them to help Chase and maybe Wuya too. Hannibal could stay here alone. She smiled, liking that idea.  
"What are you smiling about?" Hannibal's voice broke through her thoughts.  
"Nothing." She hissed.

They heard the door open, and Brandi's eyes lit up when she saw Tarik, Katniss and Ike's faces appear.  
"Brandi!" Ike smiled when he saw her. Brandi smiled back.  
"Miss Devlin." Tarik came over and picked the chains. Brandi dropped to the ground.  
"Thank you, Tarik." Tarik turned to Chase, Wuya and Hannibal.  
"Who are they?" He asked her.  
"They're Heylin, but they don't like Spicer." Tarik thought for a moment before turning to them. "Names." Tarik demanded.  
"I'm Wuya, this is Chase Young." Wuya pointed at Chase.  
"Chase Young? I know that name." Tarik looked deep in thought.  
"Now is not the time, Father. We should take these two home with us, and question them there." Ike reminded his father.  
"Of course." Tarik agreed. Ike went to free Wuya, and Brandi unchained Chase.  
"Follow us." Ike took Brandi by the hand. Chase noticed, and his eyes narrowed a little.

The group got out of the mansion, and began the long walk home. Chase had many questions he wanted to ask Tarik and the others, but decided to wait. The journey passed in silence, and finally they got to the village. Josue came out of his hut, and Brandi's mother, father and Ayla came out of theirs. Brandi let go of Ike's hand, for the first time since her escape, and ran to her family. Chase quietly watched her. He wondered exactly what her relationship was with Ike.

_A/N: Next chapter: Chase and Wuya get interrogated, there's a wedding and Chase makes a new friend!_


End file.
